


BLINK 01

by zoesuggslife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-27
Updated: 2016-09-27
Packaged: 2018-08-17 13:12:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8145299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zoesuggslife/pseuds/zoesuggslife
Summary: Louis Tomlinson, an NYU student whose only priority in life is watching over his little sister, Sophia, stumbles across Harry Styles, the most beautiful and important person Louis has ever come across in all his life. Could this person be the one or will the universe have another say in their fate?





	

Blink 01 (Remember Me AU)

“Self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals in the making”

Prologue

His mother clung onto him as they patiently waited for the Subway. As she saw two men eyeing her and her son at this late hour, the nerves kicked in but couldn’t show. Her grip was tightening on her boy as the two men made their way over to where she was. She held out her purse, as if to say “JUST TAKE THIS. TAKE ME EVEN BUT DON’T HURT MY SON.” And so they did. They took the purse and ran off into the subway door opening. And as those seconds passed right after, it was just seconds that could be counted on one hand, the sound of a gunshot, and an innocent body falling to the cold, cement ground of New York City. The cry and high-pitched screams that escaped the boy’s mouth, as he had to watch his own mother be killed right in front of him.

 

Chapter One  
Louis was sat comfortably, in between the window and fire escape with a novel in one hand and a cigarette in the other. Morning was quickly coming to an abrupt end, despite the man that was lying in his bed, he knew he must go off now because he has very important business to tend to, but they were already angry with him, so what’s a few more minutes going to do to his reputation, really.

“Time to drown in other people’s pity tears. Lovely.”

He made it to the cemetery promptly a half hour late, great. With an annoyed but endearing glare in his eyes, he found his sister, standing solemnly in her simply black dress, her head down, mourning the loss of their brother, ten years today. Louis was certainly devastated, but having to gather at the same place at the same time every year with a group of people he had not even the smallest of care for, besides of course his sister, is completely pointless.

“Thanks for your welcome message, soph.” Louis told his sister as he and her walked down the street after leaving the service. “I really owe it to you for my promptness at these things.” He smirked, bringing in his sister, Sophia, for a warm hug on this inevitably depressing day.

They made their way over to Central Park, now sitting atop a rock, both of them overlooking the sum of people and buildings and animals and waste. Absolute waste this city had and was. Louis reached for his pocket, retrieving a small lighter and a cigarette.  
“Why do you smoke,” Sophia said curious, despite her usual lack of social interactions.

Louis didn’t even know why he smoked. It was just another part of him he didn’t know existed until it was made obvious. He avoided the subject.

“What is it you’re drawing.” Louis was staring at his sister’s sketchpad, all of her creativity poured onto each page. Some would think she’s the most lackluster child out there, if they only knew.

“It’s nothing.” Sophia tugged her sketchpad closer to her. They were just two people, now, sat comfortably on a rock, nothing too much worrying them.  
Chapter Two

Louis was absolutely bored in his sociology seminar. Sure the topic itself interested him enough in order for him to select it as part of his courses, and the occasional student would respond to the professor with a somewhat related answer to the prompted question, but most of the time it was just another self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual trying to make their presence even more known to everyone.

Another class finished and another two hours of his life wasted being trapped in a building, not doing anything to make any sort of difference or impact on the world. Just another grave in the cemetery when it all comes down to it. Nothing really defining about gray cement with a preselected name and date engraved, which people will force their families to go to every single year and mourn over the loss of another soul who is no longer here and will not return, ever.

Afternoon at NYU meant the rush of students making their way downtown, no pun intended. Crowds of people moving from building to building, just a bunch of untold stories rushing around the city.

Louis found his way into a common area in one of the university’s glass buildings. “Just another place for those assholes to spend their studies.” Louis thought to himself. His usual post-seminar activities consisted of trying to fill the gap of time between his classes and Sophia’s school day, nothing in particular that the normal lad would find amusing or interesting in any way.

Today, however, was a bit peculiar as some part of him decided to observe the NYU students who happened to be in the bright, open area of this common room. His eyes locked on one person in particular. The brunette hair forming into perfect little curls, covering over the side his face, forcing the young man to brush the locks aside  
at what seemed like every other second. The piercing green eyes in a trance at the massive book the man was holding in his hands. “Sociology. Wow. Who would’ve thought the undeniably attractive man happened to be part of the self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual clique. But why not.” Louis thought to himself as he slowly strolled over to where the man was seated.

As he approached the table, the young man took his eyes off the book, giving a cocky looking smirk at Louis.

After long seconds passed from their first lock of eyes, Louis’ senses kicked it and realized his initial intentions for interacting with another human being other than Sophia.

“I noticed you from across the room and decided it was only right to introduce myself.” Louis said trying to hold eye contact with the most beautiful man that will ever exist.

“Only right? And what if I were to deny you the ability to continue this completely uncalled for interaction.” The beautiful man responded to Louis’ initial statement.

“Well I noticed your gorgeous appearance and your, uh, sociology book…I also take that course.”

“Yeah, I think I remember seeing an extremely introverted man arriving late to class, every day, and I know I remember picking up the aroma of smoke from your presence. And I think it’s fair to say you’re not an overly active fireman,” The man retorted to Louis. “I’m Harry by the way.” He held out his hand for Louis to accept.

“Louis.” He replied shaking the man’s hand. “What a firm grasp Harry has, okay focus,” Louis’ thoughts started out small but spiraled into a mess of a fantasy that no one really ever admits, especially in their first interaction.

More long moments shared with self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals polluting the same air. “Ah yes bitterness and iced lattés. Lovely.” Louis thought to himself; just another addition to the long, untold story that is his mind. But all silence must come to an end, right, well, at least one way or another, hopefully not the dreadful latter.

“…So what would you say if I were to ask to you to dinner sometime.”

Harry replied with that same cocky smirk as before that half makes Louis want to kill him but the more powerful half decided to go against that and give this beautiful man a chance.

“Well…how old are you even” Harry asked Louis, catching him off guard. Louis noticed Harry’s eyes giving him a once over. He decided to straighten his back and  
half-fake a smile to seem more appealing to this ethereal being who has taken time out of their day to acknowledge this failure, well not really a failure but certainly not a success.

 

“wha-Oh I’m 21.”

“Sorry, I’m only 19.” Harry happiness, nothing deceiving about it, just pure joy covering his entire face. Stretching the corners of his mouth to form the widest of smiles that caught on to Louis, who is known for being quite introverted and, needless to say, sexually ambiguous. “And I do my best to avoid sociology majors.”

Wow. Now that’s just cold.

“Think about it, yeah.” Louis said finally. As he started to turn around he stopped himself.

“And.” Louis started to say, leaning in close to Harry who was buried in his fucking sociology textbook. “Even though it’s not worth anything. I’m undecided.” He said once more, trying to mimic the iconic “Harry” smirk before walking away for good. Not even looking back. He knew he needed to pick up his sister from school because if he were late, all hell would break loose. 

Chapter Three

A crowd of children spilled out into the sidewalk as they found their way to their parents, or lack of. Little kids making their ways back to their homes. “Self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals in the making.” Louis thought to himself as he saw each child walk to its respective parent. After a short break in the groups of people, a lone Sophia Tomlinson found her way to her older brother who was leaning against a massive tree, with a cigarette in hand that he quickly put out and tucked behind his ear.

Him and his sister had a very close relationship, especially since their brother passed away ten years ago, but even then it was normally just the two of them; parents never playing any sort of role in any of their lives

“The other kids were laughing at me today,” Sophia told Louis as they slowly made their way down the street. “They said I look funny when I draw, but I can’t help it when I space out in my drawings.”

Louis always felt even more awful when he heard about other people making even a slight mockery of his own sister, but he doesn’t want to worry his innocent sister and ruin her great imagination that he much envies. “Don’t listen to them. They’re just jealous of the thought of not being able to have something their parents can’t buy them.”

That didn’t result in the smile Louis had hoped he’d get out of Sophia, but they continued their walk back to his aunt’s apartment, not too far from his and the school. He sometimes wished he could just hold Sophia forever and prevent any sort of evil from seeping into her soul, keeping her as safe and happy as possible. Not wanting to lose the only other person he loves.

Louis found his way to the library after dropping off his sister, he was sat in an uncomfortable leather chair, holding an obnoxious book with an even more obnoxious topic he seemed to remember. He wasn’t there for the books; he just enjoys being in the calm atmosphere you only get inside a library.

 

After what apparently were hours passed staring off into the void, occasionally scribbling a couple lines in his notebook and shoving it in his pocket. Louis opened the heavy door of his university’s library and ventured out into the normal crowds of people who worry more about their next meeting than their own family.

“Sounds familiar.” Louis said quietly to himself as he gazed over the outside view from Mercer Street. “Money over family, yeah?” Something Louis recalls repeatedly having to say to his parents, when they were both around.

“Bullshit. You can’t come to my parent teacher conference because you have other business to attend to. You’re all about meetings but when it suddenly comes down to actually giving a fuck about your own son, you want no part of it.” -A very distinct conversation Louis remembered. One of the last times he actually spoke to either of his parents, even though it was more of a one sided argument.

It wasn’t even about the missed parent teacher conferences or the school plays or art exhibits, the fact that he and his siblings were merely mistakes that were never made up for at any point in their lives.

How envious Louis was of his brother, what he’d do to have a get-out-of-hell free card practically. But Sophia was worth it.

 

Chapter Four

The next day, Louis was completely free. No obligations. Sophia was with his aunt for a couple days.

“Time to do absolutely nothing but have no means of guilt fill my mind. Great.” Louis said in a sing-sing manner.

After throwing together a mess of a breakfast and some clean clothes, he went outside with his notebook in one hand and a cigarette in the other. He went over to a diner this time, close to his apartment, and sat down with his journal, scribbling endless words that were somehow meant to make sense. But who actually cares. Being truthful, who does?

Despite the early hour in the day, another body found its way into the diner and just so happened to sit down right across from him.

“Really, do you fucking mind. See I don’t come to diners early in the morning and sit at an empty booth for another asshole to use this as their opportunity to make their presence known to another poor and tortured soul.” Louis was extra bitter today and every day. He was conceived out of bitterness and lust, on his parent’s part that is for the latter.

“So we meet again.” Harry said as he took a sip of Louis’ coffee. Even though that gesture was gross and a bit forward for Louis, he didn’t let it show on his face. Instead he just smirked at the beautiful man leaning over the booth, for him. Why?

“I thought you were avoiding me.” Louis asked eventually after studying the dimensions of such a precise facial structure. How does one acquire such traits?

“I was at first.” Harry began taking another sip of the coffee. Louis was trying to hide the laughter at the fact that the coffee was at the table when he got to the diner. “But I’m not going to dismiss such a sincere gesture from a gorgeous man such as yourself.” He continued, placing the coffee to the side, resting his elbows on top of the table with both of his fists pressed underneath his sharp as fuck jawline. “What an asshole…but I love him.” Louis’ mind has a constant battle between the love and hate of people. Hate usually won, but not with Harry it seemed.

“So how about we spend the day together. You know get to know each other. I ask you a question. You respond and then ask me a question. It’ll be fun I promise.”

Louis pretended as if he had to contemplate the idea of spending the entire day with the man who has consumed all of his thoughts. “Why not.”  
Both of them were smiling, eyes crinkled and noses scrunched. “At least the feeling was mutual”, Louis thought.

“Okay I’ll ask the first question. Why are you sat in a deserted diner at 10:30 on a Friday Morning.” I could see the curiosity and genuine persona of Harry. It was  
refreshing to have a conversation with someone who was not a self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual. Louis wasn’t generalizing Harry at all, and even if Harry were to fall under any of those traits, Louis knew he’d be an exception.

“I’m writing a letter to my brother.” Louis responded but with now a solemn tone. Harry was somewhat aware to the newfound expression but his curiosity got the best of him.

“So where is he,” Harry followed up which prompted Louis’ face to shoot up almost too fast. Louis was not keen on experiencing whiplash. “…Your brother.”

“He’s dead.” Louis turned back to his notebook, continuing on scribbling complete bullshit on the coffee stained pages that decrease each day he wastes repeating this obnoxious routine.

More silence filled the space of the nearly empty diner.

“He passed away about ten years ago. Car accident, nothing out of the ordinary when it comes to cause of death, that is. And I hate to sound like a proper asshole but could you not have any sympathy for my loss. I much hate hearing it from everyone that I meet when they find out about my traumatic past. “

“I know what you mean, about not wanting sympathy. My mother was killed, in front of me, about ten years ago as well. These men in the subway shot her. I’m too terrified to ever go back there.”

“Well I guess we both have quite tragic backstories then, yeah?” Louis lifted up the second mug of coffee that was placed at their booth by one of the waitresses. “To death.” Louis said with a forced smile, but Harry followed suit.

 

 

Chapter Five

Harry and Louis’ status drastically changed in the manor of only a couple of days. What with showing off parts of New York City that caught their individual appeal. Roads you’d never consider going down and buildings you’d make sure to stay clear of. Those places held the most interesting art and architecture than any other work done by those self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals.

They spent the last couple of late nights lying on their bed, with their bodies intertwined, professing their utmost philosophical feelings, as one does when they’ve just been fucked, naturally. But Harry and Louis were the type to have these  
sort of deep thoughts, almost too deep and dark for an average person’s Sunday night. Sundays are those days that everyone dreads, mostly because Monday’s are the sole the reason for people’s tears, well that and an extensively “relatable” list made by and for self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals.

It’s not even just Sundays and Mondays and literally every day of the week that drive people like Harry and Louis almost to their breaking points, it’s the fact that another day has just gone by, and no matter how much you’ve accomplished in that specific day, it’s going to be all for nothing if you really think about it, which wouldn’t be recommended. People, who don’t stress about the inevitable and are actually able to enjoy themselves, since they have some sort of faith in an afterlife, are much happier than everyone else. And that basically is the utmost trait that is envied by the two men.

But some thoughts must not be said.

“So you and Soph are pretty close.” Harry asked Louis as their conversation was beginning to wind down. Monday morning rays of piercing orange and yellow light somehow making their way into the bedroom, and annoyingly reminding them that it’s another day. Great.

“Yeah Sophia...she is the only other person I care about, well, until I found you.” Harry predicted that response from Louis, especially the little addition to the end as if to validate his love for Harry. But they have only know each other for just over two days now, and despite what people say about love at first sight and all that bullshit, you can’t possibly have truly deep feelings towards another person unless you’ve either known them for a long period of time and have built up to that level of emotion or have experienced some sort of drastic experience, which was not the case for either, not quite.

After more silent hours passed of an occasional thought being put in the open air, they both rolled out of bed as an attempt to start the day right, at 11;00 am, nice, just prompt the two of them. They made their way into Louis’ kitchen area, throwing together some sort of concocted breakfast, but neither of them had much standards other than basic morality ones. 11:00am on a Sunday was not the ideal time for awakening when you have no faith in the beyond and try to do something with each day you’re given, but there comes a point where you can no longer stress about what you don’t know and focus on what is literally in front of you.

Harry sat at the small table off the side of the kitchen, holding a bowl of strawberry yogurt and chocolate with slices of banana and granola on top, classy. But honestly Louis thought Harry’s version of a breakfast was quite pretentious, given the fact that Louis was holding a slice of toast smeared with butter and a cup of tea. But at least Harry actually ate the whole fucking meal instead of taking one bite and leaving. Like excuse me asshole but I did not ask for your self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual self to penetrate my home. So leave all that pretentious crap to the side  
and eat a meal for once instead of wasting all this money that you didn’t even make yourself.

But Harry was not that type, thankfully. Louis was careful in choosing the type of people he associated with and with his brother passed, it left only his sister to make proper conversation with.

“So I was thinking.” Harry finally said after finishing off his last bit of yogurt. “Why don’t we go out on a proper date, tonight.” We could do some pretentious sightseeing beforehand and then get some dinner later.” Harry was well aware of Louis’ feelings towards those rich assholes and used that to try to take the piss out of him. But it was Harry. He was an exception.

But the thought of having yet another day together with the beautiful man was just adding on to the elation of the past couple days. “Why fucking not. Let’s do it.” Louis said whilst chewing on the toast he’s neglected to finish, but when a person like Harry is sitting in front of you in all of his morning glory, you don’t even let the thought of taking your eyes off his ethereal beauty even enter your mind.

They mapped their route for the day, picking out all the popular tourists sights. Trying to mock every pretentious being they’ve ever come across. But at the same time, living in a highly popular city does not mean you get around to visiting every place. But why would someone want to spend hours walking around the city, stopping literally every fucking second to take another photo to complete your pretentious collection of coordinated family photos. Or waste everyone’s time at cafes when you can’t decide on what is more “authentic” to the city. Like it’s a fucking pizza, just get it and move on with your life, because I can assure you that your choice of food is not going to terminate your life. However, the amount of time you waste trying to assert your dominance in front of everyone may be a factor.

And so they complete their route. Following the crowds of people making their way across the streets in the most illegal way, not to mention. Late afternoon traffic is not the time to try to fulfill your dreams of having your own “Abbey Road” moment. Or any other time in any city or parallel universe. And yet somehow the constant rush of deathly traffic never seems to inflict any sort of injury onto these people, not that is what Louis wants, but they just get to keep on being the self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual selves without any realization of the real world.

Nighttime quickly approached to both Harry and Louis’. They still had their highly anticipated dinner to look forward to. [Look up info on restaurants in NYC]  
“Nice innit?” Louis said once the two of them were seated at the restaurant. They two of them went all out for this surprisingly. Both wearing nicely fitted black suits with a navy blue tie for Louis and a deep olive tie for Harry. Needless to say, their pretentious attitude for the day carried into their evening attire considering their choice in ties complementing their eye color. Completely out of character, but it did make for some quite fun with the whole charade. 

“Yeah I’d say the lofted ceilings with crystal chandeliers and full on candelabras centered at every table does fall under the category of ‘nice.’” Harry retorted just perfectly in tune to the angle they’ve been headed today. They skimmed over the menu but decided on going with whatever was recommended, but as it turns out, the “recommendation” was not the best. It was fucking horrendous. Not only do none of the ingredients go together, but also they had to pretend to like the meal as to not upset the waiter who was literally leaning over the table as if to get some sort of feedback to the food that was just placed on in front of them.

But they did enjoy themselves.

“I hate to interrupt your consumption of this fine meal, but may I ask why you have a slice of chocolate cake in front of you?“ Louis was confused as to why Harry decided to order that of all things and with the main course. Louis was not of high class but eating dessert in prior to dinner just feels wrong.

Harry was quite amused it seemed, as if he’s been asked that question numerous times, but with a personality and outward angelic appearance as Harry’s, Louis was not surprised.

“I always eat dessert first. If you think about it, what If I were to die right now, I would never get to eat the one thing I truly wanted to have. And I don’t think you’re the type of person who would want to deprive me of my happiness and possibly last dying wish, would you not?” He said taking another bite of cake, with that cocky smirk of his. Harry knew exactly what he could do to really get people going and he did not put that aside tonight.

Louis was laughing along as well, though. He did see the logistics in wanting to enjoy something right away instead of suffer and possibly not make it to the one thing you really wanted to have. It made sense, sure but he did not join in on the act. He just continued on eating his awful meal but fill the void with dry humor presented by harry, himself. Quirky wasn’t he. Every quality a person could possibly have and more was Harry, even the bad ones somehow turned good.

The night ended, as all good things do. They went off their separate ways to return tomorrow for another day of fun, sarcastic because they both had a sociology seminar.

Louis’ sister was at a sleepover with some of the girls in her class that night, so he has to remember to get her sometime tomorrow morning. He wouldn’t want to let his sister suffer any longer, even if it was a “friend’s” house. Pessimism ran in the family. He’s also seen the girls in her class before. They may be much younger than him but they have some of the worst attitude than some adults that he much  
Despises

Chapter Six

It was just one ring before Louis picked up the phone and was over in an instant. The news of his little sister being the target of those other girls last night, is not what he ever wants to hear. What self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual parents think it’s okay to let their children cut off another girl's’ hair and probably much more that they were reluctant to tell him. But hearing Sophia crying over the phone as she told him ever so calmly to pick her up was enough for his heart to break right then and there. He couldn’t, however, neglect his abused sister to let his emotions play out. No. He had to compose himself like the true adult he tries to be every day.

He took Sophia to Central Park again; as they sat on the rock, again; as he watched her sketch in her notepad, again. All these “agains” yet so much has changed in the time spent from Friday to Monday. Lots of laughs and cries, but nothing like this. He held his arms around Sophia, running his hands through her now very short hair. He always wants to take Sophia and shield her from the outside world, but now, he wants that more than anything.

Louis felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Harry, he’d assume, but even Harry can wait. It’s not about Harry and his undeniable love for the beautiful man, his sister was just abused by those little girls last night and probably has been, but it’s only now coming to his attention. Those asshole parents continuing on their lives as if there isn’t another person sobbing because of what their own child did.

He spent the end of his Monday night, alone. Curled up in bed with a blank expression on his face. Sophia was sleeping on the couch; he wouldn’t let her have another terrible night. At least she safe for the time being.

After lying awake in bed for what seemed like long hours of contemplating the logistics of life and basically having an existential crisis at 1:00 am, Louis came around to checking any missed calls on his phone. He knew harry, well it had to be since no one else would call him, had a fair few amount of voice mails.

 

“Okay so I just realized I have class tomorrow at 7:30, why the fuck did I agree to this. I just want to pass this course, not perfect my early morning wakeup routine. Like do the-oh sorry, yeah no…it’s fine-“

“So I just ran into a group of people who think I’m mental because I’m talking on the phone whilst walking across rush hour traffic. Not my best decision, I have to admit. Anyway I’m free all tonight if you want to have a part two to our fabulous date the other night. Hope all is well and call me when you get a chance. Bye.”

“Oh by the way I am able to bring Sophia to school if you still have that interview tomorrow. That’s so cool, Louis. Like I don’t know how you manage to get opportunities like that, but I’m so happy for you. Tell me how it all went; I’m dying to know. Guess we both have early starts tomorrow. Great. Just fabulous. Well we can treat our fatigue to a nice night on town. Anyway, I’ll be over at 6:45 to pick Soph up. I love you, Goodnight.”

Louis couldn’t stop replaying the messages over and over again. Hearing Harry’s voice enough through the muffled quality that comes with New York City traffic and overall noise. After hearing Harry’s voice say “goodnight” for an indescribable amount of times, he placed his phone on his bed side table. Softly closing his eyes to the dark world, literally, Louis drifted off into a pleasant sleep. He had a lot to look forward to with the interview tomorrow. A chance at, well he wasn’t exactly sure, but it’s a opportunity to meet with highly respected people that He was not going to miss.

Everything at that moment was nice. Despite the events leading up to right then, he was fine, and that being a good thing. Fine as in calm and unphased by the world for even just a short period of time. He was able to close his eyes and pretend for six hours that the world may not be as awful as he makes it out to be. Sure every person is fucking annoying considering their self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexual selves try to assert their dominance over everyone. But despite that wide generalization of people, Louis was able to lay in bed knowing that everyone he loves is accounted for, and for that exact moment, he was happy.

 

Chapter Seven

“6:00 am on a Tuesday. What a fucking perfect start to this day.” Louis was trying to do everything possible to convince him not to get out of bed today, and instead waste the time sleeping for another 1000 hours, and then some. Sure he was intrigued in having a proper interview, but really, getting up at 6:00 is completely unnecessary. But Sophia was already wide-awake and making herself some breakfast like the normal human being she is.  
With one last attempt at getting an extra minute of precious sleep before fully allowing himself to start another day, Louis rolled out of bed and made his way to the kitchen, greeting Sophia who was sat at the table with a bowl of cereal and a tall glass of milk. A sudden sense of joy took over Louis, seeing how calm and innocent his sister was. Sat at the table eating her breakfast to then head off to school and never worry too much about the dark thoughts which keep Louis from having any completely silent time, every possible, but highly improbable scenario and theory play out in his corrupted mind.

“you’re not taking me to school today.” Sophia finally came around to say after mindlessly playing with her food. Louis

“no, we talked about this. Harry is on his way now to bring you to school and then right after he will bring you right back here and we can tell each other how great our day went.” Louis was trying to be reassuring as possible. Sophia has never met Harry, but it wasn’t that. She was going back to the building filled with the cruel girls from the other night. Sure, she should stay home, but he made sure to have harry inform the teacher’s and all. He had faith that this would all work out. Just one day. And then another and another. Great.

A knock on the front door broke the silence in the apartment.

“Harry! Thank you so much for taking Soph, It mea-“

“Stop, please. Louis you worry too much, I am merely do you a favor that you’d do for me. Would you not? Get going, I’ll take care of this all.”

“It’s not even 7?!”

“not literally! Just let me take Sophia to school now, and you can finish doing whatever. She finishes at 2:30, right? I don’t want to be late.”

“Yes, I’ll be done way before then, I assume, but-“ Louis shuffled around some papers on top his coffee table, retrieving a small, silver object. “Here’s the key just in case they keep me there for further questioning” Louis said through a small but painful chuckle. Inside he was hoping that he wouldn’t have to go.

Harry placed the key in his jeans pocket and grabbed Louis into a tight hug. Running his fingers through Louis’ soft and precious hair. Patting his back for reassurance and, whispering into Louis’ ear, “It will be okay.” He placed a gentle kiss on Louis’ cheek before releasing from him.

Harry walked over to the kitchen, guided by Louis’ arm placed on the small of his back.

“Soph, this is harry, my…uh-“

“Boyfriend. I’m your brother’s boyfriend. It’s nice to meet you Sophia.” Harry said, saving Louis from the obvious embarrassment of their relationship status since the past few days of people together. Harry held out his hand like proper gentleman. “Wow, and he’s great with kids. Maybe I will have to keep him.” Louis thought to himself. The first pleasant thought of the day, unfortunately.

Sophia accepted his handshake, with a wide smile. She was genuinely happy to see her brother in a relationship instead of in a constant state of depression. Sophia may be many years younger than Louis, but she was in no way oblivious to his change in persona.

“great. Well I think I should get going now.” Sophia said gathering her school bag and lunch together. Slinging her back onto her back, brushing out her long brunette???????? hair from under the bag’s straps, and grabbing hold of her lunch, she headed towards the front door. Stopping at Louis to give him one last hug before going to school again. Great. Just perfect.

Louis cherished his embrace with his sister as he felt much regret for choosing the interview over transporting his precious sister to school after such a traumatic incident. But he trusted harry. And as Louis gave Sophia one last endearing squeeze, he sent her and Harry off into the real world. Where people can hurt you.

Louis peered out the window, gazing at the beautiful site of Harry and Sophia walking hand in hand, sharing innocent laughs, not one care in the world that could harm either of their drifting youth.

He did however know his interview that was made more of a scene than he would have anticipated, is still awaiting.

Putting the last dish away, throwing on a long trench coat, and piling together all his papers, he opened the front door. Taking one last look at the small but welcoming apartment, a simple couch and TV forming the living room, and a partial kitchen area set off beside it, completed with a bed and bath areas just beyond that all. It was enough and he was happy.

Louis walked down the long flight of concrete steps and started down the street, maneuvering around the crowds of people who weren’t on their way to a very important interview.

“But what if they were,” He thought to himself admits the blaring of sirens and endless bits of conversations filling the polluted air. “There is no way in knowing where any of these people were going to or from, so judging human being simply on your own displeasure that comes with high anticipation for any upcoming event.”

But we are merely human beings.

Putting aside his depressing and possibly concerning thoughts for just after seven in the morning, he continued on his stride to his destination. Taking in the cold but pleasant autumn air that makes your nose become bright red but somewhat refreshing, in an odd way. It beats staying inside and blocking out the existence of every other human seemingly terrible thing in the world, or attending an early morning lecture. It really does.

The bitter away mixed with the partial died down New York City buzz made for a nice stroll. (In a good way that it)

**  
Harry was endeared by the invitation to bring Sophia to her school. It was a much-appreciated gesture, he had to admit, Louis was great at that.

“I am not going to make the presumption that you have a particular fondness for going to school, but is there anything about it that interests you. There doesn’t have to be, I am just curious to know more about Louis’ lovely sister.”

Sophia was surprising intrigued in the question, unlike her usual quiet demeanor. Harry managed to bring out everyone’s personality it seemed. But Sophia still had her same soft but sweet voice when responding.

“I like to draw.” And that was the end of that.

“That’s great, I happen to love art. I think we will get on quite well, yeah.” Harry tried to bring back the joy that was so abruptly ended. He didn’t want to sound too forward, but he was genuinely interested in this all.

After a short minute of silence, Sophia spoke again.

“Do you love harry?” This time, Sophia was facing Harry, both of them stopped as if completely consumed by this conversation. Harry was shocked by the question from her. He knew it might have been asked eventually, but in their first proper conversation. But alas he didn’t want to leave Sophia disappointed.

Rubbing at his right eye, softly, he didn’t want to make the presumable tear obvious to her, he responded through the strain of voice that came with discussing such an emotional topic.

“Yes. I would have to say that I much love your small bundle of a broth-“

His response was cut off with Sophia’s arms wrapping around his waist. He gently brushed his hand over her head. His heart dropped about 1000ft at the sound of Sophia tearing up.  
“Don’t ever let Louis be sad. Please, please, jus-“

“Soph, I promise. There is nothing in this world that could convince me that Louis Tomlinson should be given the best, and only the best for someone so humble yet depressed.”

“Thank you,” Was all Sophia was able to mutter after that statement.

Even though it was not the usual 7:30am chat, it was certainly one that will have a special place in his heart for as long as he is allowed for in this bizarre state of existing.

When they finally reached the school, Harry continued to walk Sophia inside. He furthermore explained the situation with Sophia’s teacher, but was rudely dismissed on account of “not being family.”

People.

Fuck them all.

“Well I guess I have to say goodbye for now, Soph. Louis will pick you up from school though. And we will have plenty more time to discuss our love for that precious human being. Sounds good?”

Sophia just nodded, and slowly made her way to her desk. Picking up her pencil with her left hand and transcribing the words on the board to the piece of loose leaf paper on top of her desk.

September 1, 2001.

With one last glance around the room, “Just a bunch of self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals in the making.” (Louis taught him well) Harry walked outside. Taking in the cold but pleasant autumn air that makes your nose become bright red but somewhat refreshing, in an odd way. It beats staying inside and blocking out the existence of every other human seemingly terrible thing in the world. It really does.

The bitter air mixed with the much lively New York City buzz made for a nice stroll. Just outside of his peripheral vision, he saw the building that Louis seemed to have described to him when initially discussing the interview.

Checking his watch he noticed it was 8:30.

“Maybe I will surprise Louis after his interview!” Harry was excited for the idea. Even though the outcome of the interview may not be the best, being there for and with Louis is simply priceless.  
Harry was not the best at hollering a taxi, despite growing up in this city, but after a fair few failed attempts, he managed to climb inside the small, yellow vehicle. It was not that far away, the building, and the interview shouldn’t take that long. So it should be perfect timing.

Harry took in the surroundings that he could spot from outside the taxi window, just normal people, walking to normal places, to do normal things, as part of their normal lives.

“They make me sick.” Harry actually muttered. Not caring that the driver could hear anything said. It was too true to stay unspoken.

Harry’s heart began to race as the ride progressed. It was a short ride but seemed to be never ending. There was an unusual amount of traffic for a Tuesday morning at, let’s see, 8:40am.

 

“Wow the view is so beautiful up here.” Louis was stood in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows lining the main wall in the room where he was meant to be having an interview in. It was a clear sky, not a cloud in sight, not a leaf drifting in the wind, or a flake of snow trying to rush into autumn. It was calm. It was nice. He took a few steps forward, peering out the window; at all the people rushing around the streets, trying to make their way to whatever commitment they had at this specific time, and the miles and miles of traffic, and the endless homes, not a home a house, filled with depressed children left by their parents who had “meetings and clients to attend to”

“God that looks awful, glad I don’t have a car.” Louis chuckled to himself, but being a twenty one year old college student living in the heart of New York is not something that is painful to live out whilst not having a personal vehicle. Apart from what those self-absorbed, privileged, heterosexuals think as they recklessly drive about the streets of the city.

“If they ever even dared to come near me, I'd-“ Louis didn’t want to become too flustered at “-8:45, Fuck. I try to get here early to go to an interview I don’t even know too much about. Actually I know nothing about. Is this even a legitimate interview, probably not since I am standing by myself reciting such a pretentious monologue for only my personal pleasure, and surprisingly enough, I am not too pleased,” Louis mindlessly threw his arms in the air and let small, exasperated sounds escape his mouth (his version of a breakdown), pacing near to the window for a minute to calm himself down.

He breathed in and out, breathed in “This is for Soph.” breathed out “This is for Harry.” Breathe in “This is for me.” Breathe out “This is for you, Joseph. I wish, God, I  
wish I could see you. I really do. Sometimes I wish I could just die so I could see you again.” He let out a small laugh at that statement. “I don’t even know what I believe in or if I believe in anything, as a matter of fact. But- I don’t even know where this was going” his mind, however, did know. “OH JUST STOP I CAN’T ANYMORE WHY DO I HAVE TO DO THIS WHY DID I INFLICT ALL THIS PAIN ONTO MYSELF. I CAN'T DO THIS. I CAN'T DO THIS. I CAN'T. DO. THIS.” Louis was now collapsed on the floor, tears streaming down his face, his small palms attempting to cover up the overload of shame he’s experiencing. Suddenly a dark and low tone overtook him.

“I am ready.”

He stood up, looking once more at the view, this time trying not to focus on the negativity in his life.

“Well I suppose that is quite an impressive building.” Louis said in such an unimpressed tone, referring to the adjacent twin tower to the building he was currently in.

“How lovely.”

 

  
Epilogue

You can never be prepared for the death of a loved one. No matter how many sad films you watch or depressing stories you read, hearing the words “They didn’t make it” are enough to make someone want to destroy every possible object in the entire universe. Get rid of anything that brings even the slightest bit of happiness into the world. And to finish it off, literally finish it. End it all with a seemingly simple action that could end your life right then and there. But there is someone there who talks a bit of sense into you. Someone who makes you feel like this is not over; that you are more than how you are now. Because behind all those scars and tears and broken objects, is an even more broken heart that has the ability to be fixed if someone is so kindly able to repair it. I did not have that person. Not everyone does. I unfortunately was not alone in this grieving period, as another precious soul was affected by this horrific event. She and I spent days and nights just speaking absolute nonsense in attempt to make some sense at what had just happened. But try as we did, we could not. Not everything needs an explanation even though self-absorbed privileged, heterosexuals try to find a reason for every occurrence. That is something my best- boyfriend used to tell me repeatedly. He and I were only together for a short while, shorter than normal people would deem reasonable for a proper relationship, but then again this is a eulogy not a intervention. Life sucks, it just does. How you take that depressingly true fact is the difference between living a life full of regrets or a life where you just go for it, even in the most simple sense of the phrase. Louis Tomlinson would have wanted to live a simple and  
nice life; being remembered was never up on his list of lifelong achievements. He was the love of my life, even for only five days. I can now say that I’ve been In love and I know that no one else will truly be able to give me the joy and happiness that that beautiful man gave to me every time I even thought of him. I only made one promise in my life; it was to my grieving partner, miss Sophia Tomlinson. I promised her, the morning of Louis’ death, that I would never let him be sad. I unfortunately cannot guarantee that I kept that promise, but I hope for the little I have left, that I did.

 

End xx.

 

 

Thank you,  
Zoesugglife xx

“I’m in the backseat of my car looking out my window at the downpour of rain on the highway. Regretting finishing my coffee that quick, and filling the silence with music. Specifically Led. Stairway to heaven. Not his usual forte but today was different.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to anyone who even bothered to glance at this mess of a fic. I am genuinely thankfully. xx


End file.
